


Nowy współlokator

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [19]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, czarny humor, tak jakby, torba na głowę i za fandom, umówmy się - Sheldonowi zawsze się należy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Sheldon budzi się pewnego dnia, ale świat już nie jest taki sam.





	Nowy współlokator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Od piętnastu minut tłumaczę ci, że nie możesz kupić mojego domu, ponieważ nie jest wystawiony na sprzedaż, a ja w nim nadal mieszkam. A potem dostrzegam, że nie ma mojego odbicia w lustrze. Mogę być wampirem albo duchem. W wampiry nie wierzę, ale biorąc pod uwagę mój zawód to nawet całkiem prawdopodobne, że nie żyję.
> 
> (Kupujący może być w stanie porozumieć się z duchem lub nie - wybór autora)
> 
> 19.08.2016 - 20:00

Sheldon otworzył oczy i od razu wiedział, że coś było nie tak. Kołdra pod jego dłońmi nie była miękka, wyprana w jego ulubionym zmiękczaczu, po który Leonard specjalnie jeździł na drugi koniec miasta. W przypadku innych płynów do tkanin istniało zbyt wielkie prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia podrażnienia. Już teraz czuł jak dłonie zaczynają go swędzieć.

Niewiele myśląc, wstał, ruszając od razu do łazienki. Na podłodze jednak nie leżała już taśma, którą przykleił dobry rok wcześniej. Jego półka z lekami, maściami i potrzebnymi syropami była pusta. Brakowało również jego szczoteczki.

Nie miał pojęcia co kombinował Leonard, ale mieli przed sobą poważną rozmowę. Wybiegł z łazienki truchtem, trochę zaskoczony, że wokół panował lekki chłód. Leonard zapewne bawił się termostatem, a teraz sam chodził w grubym wełnianym swetrze. To też zamierzał mu wypomnieć. Pogwałcenie umowy lokatorskiej to poważny zarzut i nie zamierzał pobłażać takiemu zachowaniu.

Zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Leonard w najlepsze rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną w ich salonie. A do tego miał czelność siedzieć na jego miejscu!

\- Co tutaj się dzieje? – spytał, starając się odpowiednio modulować głos, aby zasygnalizować im, iż był niezadowolony.

Leonard nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę, pogrążony w rozmowie.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej. – Zgodnie z postanowieniami umowy lokatorskiej, nie przyjmujemy gości w niedziele i soboty przed godziną ósmą rano – przypomniał mu. – Leonard – warknął.

\- Wolny pokój jest na końcu korytarza – powiedział nagle jego przyjaciel kompletnie bez sensu.

\- To nie jest wolny pokój. To jest mój pokój – rzucił Sheldon.

Nikt nie wydawał się jednak na niego zwracać uwagi.

\- Możesz wprowadzić się pod koniec miesiąca – ciągnął dalej Leonard i wtedy stało się coś dziwnego.

Sheldon podszedł do nich, a obaj wstali i wydawać by się mogło, że z dala od niego trzymała ich jakaś dziwna siła. Ominęli go, nie patrząc nawet na niego, jakby w ogóle nie istniał.

Rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu, ale z półek zniknęły jego rzeczy. Nie widział drugiego miecza świetlnego, który przecinał się z tym należącym do Leonarda. Wisiały na ścianie od czasu, kiedy kupili je u Stewarta.

\- Co stało się z poprzednim lokatorem? – usłyszał i może to było idiotyczne, ale szedł za nimi krok w krok.

\- Zabiłem go – rzucił Leonard beztrosko. – Nie, żartuje. Chciałbym się go pozbyć w ten sposób. W zasadzie nie wiemy co się stało – westchnął, otwierając drzwi, które przecież Sheldon zostawił uchylone, kiedy wybiegał o poranku z łóżka.

Na jego półkach nie było już poukładanych równo komiksów. To pomieszczenie nie wyglądało już jak jego pokój.

Powoli zaczynało docierać do niego co jest grane. Przy tym chłodzie, który odczuwał – Leonard powinien trząść się z zimna, a tymczasem jego przyjaciel chodził w koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Podobnie jego gość, którego Sheldon nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy.

\- Więc co powiesz Howard? – spytał Leonard.

\- No cóż – zaśmiał się tamten. – Chyba najwyższy czas wyprowadzić się od matki – rzucił.

\- Nieeeeeeee – krzyknął Sheldon, ale oczywiście nikt go nie usłyszał.

***  
  
Wiedział, że dziecinnym było zamknięcie się w łazience, ale dopiero tam przeżył kolejny szok. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł, ale w lustrze nie było widać jego odbicia. Istniało kilka różnych scenariuszy tego, co się wydarzyło. Oczywiście nie wierzył w to, że stał się wampirem, ale może podczas ostatniego eksperymentu przeniknął w całkiem inny wymiar. Jakaś dziwna siła w końcu odpychała od niego Leonarda i Howarda, nie pozwalając mu ich dotknąć. Próbował tego kilkukrotnie, ale bez skutku.

Istniało też pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że nie żył i jego matka ze swoimi prymitywnymi wierzeniami miała rację – życie po śmierci było faktem, a nie wymysłem słabych umysłów. Jeśli Jezus czaił się tutaj gdzieś, nie chciał wychodzić z tej łazienki.

Nie chciał jednak również patrzeć na to jak ten cały Howard – kompletnie obcy – miał zajmować jego przestrzeń.

***

  
Raj z prawdziwą satysfakcją usiadł na miejscu, którego dotąd nie wolno było mu zajmować.

\- Więc mówicie, że ten Sheldon to kompletny dupek? – spytał Howard konwersacyjnym tonem, otwierając swoje opakowanie z pierożkami.

\- O tak – przyznał Raj.

\- Na pewno jeszcze zdąży ci z cztery razy powiedzieć jak bardzo mądrzejszy jest od ciebie – prychnął Leonard. – Zaraz po tym jak każe ci przejechać całe miasto w poszukiwaniu płynu do płukania.

Howard spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Poza tym… W końcu powiemy mu, że to tylko kawał i tak naprawdę nie przesunął się w inny równoległy wymiar – rzucił Leonard.

\- Sądzisz, że uwierzyłby w coś takiego? – spytał Howard z niedowierzaniem.

\- Prędzej niż w życie pozagrobowe. Poza tym… Wystarczyło, że dwa razy go zignorowaliśmy i uznał, że nie żyje – przypomniał mu Raj.


End file.
